


Through The Dark

by bottomlxuis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Crying Louis Tomlinson, Cuddling, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Hate, Insecure Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modest! is shit, Sir Kink, Smut, Top Harry Styles, blowjob, mentioned - Freeform, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlxuis/pseuds/bottomlxuis
Summary: Louis gets hate from a fan, Harry helps his small boyfriend feel better.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 27





	Through The Dark

Louis loved to take up a room. He was always a big burst of energy and even when he was tired, he just lived off of borrowed energy and adrenaline.

That’s why when something was wrong, you had to pay close attention to him to realize it. Of course, Harry being his boyfriend always did. They had slept in the bus last night and Louis hadn’t been in his bunk when he had checked in the morning. Although, his worries were eased a bit when Paul informed him he was writing with Jamie and Liam.

Being in the band for a bit of time, they definitely weren’t strangers to hate; online and in person. Although, Harry knew better than anyone that Louis was always a bit more hurt by the hate than he let on. Their fans had always believed in Louis and Harry being a couple. Hell, they were the loves of each other’s lives, soulmates, some of their fans had even gone to say. Although, it did hurt because they couldn’t exactly tell their fans that they were right. 

Since they weren’t out, a group of fans called ‘anti’s’ believed the fans who thought Louis and Harry were together were delusional. Some who adored Harry even took it as far as to hate on Louis. Harry disliked those fans even more than the antis. I mean don’t get him wrong, he loves all of his fans equally, but why would you want to spread hate on one of his bandmates and think it’s okay? Even more importantly, why would you want to spread hate on his boyfriend and think it’s okay?? (Not that they knew that, but still!!!)

Harry had never confirmed his sexuality and Modest! always had him in stunt relationships so much so that the media had spun the ‘womanizer’ label on him. It had taken quite the toll on him but through it all, Louis stuck by his side. The dom/sub roles they took on in their personal life helped both of them but sometimes Harry felt like it was more for him. The need to control and take Louis apart until he was a sobbing mess begging for Harry to take care of him. Of course, he always did, Louis was his baby. The same boy he met when he was 16 and shared an apartment with was now still the same boy he got to go home and curl up with in bed.

Now Harry really started to worry when he walked off the bus to find security running in the direction of what could only be Louis’ voice. Harry immediately took off running behind them. 

When he got to where they were called to, he saw Louis shouting profanities while being held back from who appeared to be a fan. 

“Just do all the boys a favor and leave the band, nobody likes you anyway, they all deserve better! Especially, Harry, he doesn’t deserve to be caught up in your stupid narratives!” 

Harry pushed through the security, trying to get to Louis as quickly as possible. The logical part of his brain should’ve told him that they didn’t want to have to bring in Modest! And have yet again another fan sign an NDA, but there was no logic when it came to Louis, just him. 

“Oh fook off, you don’t know half ah the shit your saying!” 

“I do know- HARRY! HARRY, I CAME HERE JUST TO MEET YOU! I LOVE YOU!” 

Louis’ head swung so fast to the direction the girl was looking in to notice his boyfriend. You might’ve expected Louis to be happy to see him but no, the Doncaster lad was furious. 

“Ah look, it’s your knight in shining armor love, I wish you both all the happiness in the world!!”

Louis pushed through security and walked the other way through the lot. Harry, who was now confused as hell, was a little bit more aware of his logic again. 

“Hello love, it’s good to see you thank you but I would love it and appreciate it if you didn’t show up and cause such a commotion.” Harry parted with a small smile while the girl continued to scream behind him. “Get her off the premises please and do make sure she gets charged with something, yeah?” The security guard nodded and walked off to escort the screaming girl away. Harry rushed around the corner Louis had just gone down. With his tiny legs, Harry knew he couldn’t get far. He was right when he passed another truck and saw Louis in view. He sprinted until he was in length to reach out and grab his wrist. 

Louis pulled back, “don’t Harry, can’t do this right now, not here”. Harry turned Louis with his shoulder until he was facing him, his face tear-stained and red from crying. “Oh baby”, Harry pulled him into a hug and started sobbing. He inhaled his scent which was musky but almost a bit of chamomile. It was just Harry, it was home. 

All these trips on the road, in and out of hotels, would take a toll on Louis. Sometimes he was Louis, ⅕ of One Direction and the loud, energetic, comedic Doncaster lad who took up a room. Other times, he was Harry’s boyfriend who got so small and docile and let Harry take care of him as well as letting Harry take control. He was a sassy person who had an attitude most of the time, he couldn’t help it. So crying in Harry’s arms felt like heaven. 

“How about we go back to our trailer hmm? I think the other boys are supposed to be out for a while, so we have it for ourselves if you want to cuddle?” 

Louis nodded and pulled back a little so he was still tucked into his boyfriend. They walked back to the trailer and Harry let Louis walk to the back to the bunks as he texted the boys to confirm how much time they would have alone. After finding out they had at least two hours, he walked to the bunks and saw Louis standing there. Harry figured Louis must’ve needed it after those events and this confirmed it. 

“Strip, I want you laid on your back in my bunk.” Harry had a bottom bunk but it also had a small light when he closed the curtain which made it perfect for moments like these. Harry watched as Louis frantically shedded the clothes he was wearing. At any other time, Harry would ask Louis to just simply take off his clothes and fold them all while making sure he knew he was getting undressed for Harry. 

When Louis was naked and laid down, Harry sat at the other end of the bed. He brushed away a piece of hair on his forehead, “such a pretty boy. My pretty boy, yeah? My pretty, good boy.” 

Harry leaned forward and kissed him slowly. He slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth and sucked on his bottom lip, Louis whimpered and absent-mindedly bucked his hips up. Harry pulled away and Louis’ face immediately drained, “‘m sorry, sorry sir, I didn’t mean to, I promise, sor-” “Hey, it’s alright, you’re okay. You have no rules right now, except no touching, okay?” He nodded.

Harry leaned forward again and started peppering kisses down his chest. “Such soft skin, smooth like a little baby.” He placed a kiss right above his navel and Louis’ breathing became deeper as he attempted to control it. “Is someone sensitive there?” He began sucking on it a bit and Louis whimpered. Satisfied, he smirked and moved lower. He purposefully ignored his cock which was half-hard by now and tapped his thigh when he looked up. “Can I give my boo a love bite right here, where no one but me gets to see it?” Louis nodded frantically. Harry went to work immediately after and Louis’ moans were breathy and high-pitched as he was getting more worked up. Harry continued on with the same routine and when he finally got to Louis’ cock, Louis was already a whimpering mess. Harry moved back up to Louis to look at him, “What’s got you so worked up love? And I know it’s not just me, so don’t try to hide anything.” Louis bit his bottom lip, trying to figure out if he should lie or not.

“Why’d you run from me?” “I- I had to make that girl think we weren’t together”, Louis tried to look around, anywhere but in his lover’s eyes. 

“Baby, you and I both know that’s not the only reason you ran, so why don’t you tell me the truth, hmm?” Harry’s hand lightly trailed over Louis’ cock which was now leaking precum onto his stomach. “She-the-the girl-nngh, please, please Haz”.

Harry immediately stopped and stood up, pulling Louis towards him. He picked him up and Louis squeaked at the sudden movements. Harry carried them towards the back lounge and laid him on the couch. He pushed Louis knees up and sat between his legs. 

As he peppered light kisses around his mouth, he asked Louis to keep going. “She said I wasn’t good enough for you.” Harry pulled back a look of shock on his face. This definitely wasn’t the first time Harry’s heard or seen people say that about Louis. He’d lurked on Twitter for days reading all the hate comments and cringing to what they were saying about his beautiful boy. What shocked Harry now, is that Louis had seemed to believe her. That’s the only reason it had taken such a toll on him. 

“You don’t actually believe that, do you?” Louis shrugged. Harry sat up against the back of the couch and pulled Louis into his lap, so he was straddling him. “Hey, look at me”, he waited until he could see the ocean blue eyes that could only be defined as beautiful. “I love you, and I am more than overjoyed to get to take care of you like this baby.” 

“Yeah but, you don’t ever think I’m like, too much?” 

“Louis, love, of course not. Do you ever think I’m too much, or what we do is too much for me?” 

“No, no, no it’s not, I just- I can’t help but think, one day I’m gonna need you like this and your gonna think I’m too needy or something”, Louis finishes the last part in a whisper. Harry, being Harry with his amazing hearing, hears it anyways. 

“Love, have you ever once turned me down when I told you I wanted to do this?” Louis shook his head. “Exactly, I’ll never turn you down love, and I don’t think I’ll ever not be in the mood for this anyways. The best part about this is that I get to help you turn off your brain and get to see you become dependent and not have to worry about everything little thing. I get to do the thinking and you just let me take care of you. Did you really think I didn’t benefit from this as much as you did?” 

“I didn’t know it meant as much to you as it did me”, Louis shrugged again. Harry sighed and just laid him back down. “Here’s what’s gonna happen now, I’m gonna touch you and you can make as much noise as you want okay? I won’t tie your hands or anything, but you’re not allowed to touch and you have to ask me before you cum okay?” “Yes sir.” 

Harry immediately went to town and began stroking Louis’ cock. He rubbed up and down and thumbed over the slit, all the while Louis letting out breathy whimpers below him. 

“Does my baby like that? Are you hard for me?” “Yes sir, for you, only you.”

Harry stroked him a couple more times and then settled lower between his legs as he licked over the head of his cock. Louis gasped, at this point, Harry was painfully hard in his own trousers, but that didn’t matter. Right now was about Louis and only him, Harry wanted him to know how special he was.

As Harry took him into his mouth, Louis was struggling not to go down into subspace. Harry’s wet, warm mouth enveloped his dick and all he could focus on was  _ HarryHarryHarry.  _ Harry was focused on the sounds Louis was making and they just kept spurring him on. When he looked back up at him, only short, high-pitched moans were being caught in his breath and his eyes were closed with tears streaming down his face. 

Harry pulled off and brushed his fringe away from his sweaty forehead. “Baby, good tears or bad tears?” “Good tears, so good sir, please.” “My best boy”, he laid a kiss on his cheek and went back to work. When Harry felt his balls constricting around his mouth, he knew Louis was going to come, but he knew his boy wouldn’t break the rules. Although, when he looked up, Louis was so blissed out and his eyes were screwed shut and only the words please were coming from his mouth. Harry knew that at this point Louis was very down in he wouldn’t be able to ask, “You can cum in my mouth when your ready, okay baby.” Without waiting for an answer, he took him back into his mouth and kept going until he swallowed every last drop of Louis. 

He pulled a blanket off the back of the chair, and wrapped Louis in it, and brought him back to the bunk. He slid his briefs back onto him and kissed him. “Did so well for me, always do, my good little boy.” Louis hummed and when Harry slid into the bunk with him, he was out to the world. 

Nobody could get between Louis and Harry, they could try, but this was a forever kind of thing. 


End file.
